The Flower Shop
by dgames
Summary: She worked there and he couldn’t stay away. A Kakashi/Kagome one-shot.


**Disclaimer**: I don't own Inyasha or Naruto.

**The Flower Shop**

By dgames

The streets were bustling with people; busy shoppers moving from stand to stand. The shops were sweltering under the mid day sun. The little breezes sweeping through the shops were a godsend. In this part of the village the street was filled with the fragrant sent of flowers. All of the shops were modest in size, but there was a particular one that was the smallest of all. There was a little sign over the door and a welcome mat on the floor. There was an arrangement of chrysanthemums, daisies and poppies in the window boxes framing the door. The shop was bursting with all different kinds of flowers, ranging from the yellow of sunflowers, to reds of roses, and the rainbow colors of the poppy's and azaleas. A little head of black could be seen moving around the little shop with a shinny tin watering can in hand.

It was another wonderful day. There were no missions. Maybe he would put some training in with his team later, there was no rush. He was walking down the streets at his leisure, observing the socializing civilians with disinterest. And that's when he smelt it. The smell of flowers was lightly floating on the breeze towards him. His feet guided him to the little flower shop. The shop was very welcoming and homey and of course it held his favorite obsession as of late.

Kagome loved her job. She loved working with flowers. She loved this shop, it was arranged to maximize the beauty of the flowers. The smell was intoxicating, today especially. The heat amplified the smell of the flora. Kagome recently got this position. She believed it was one of the better decisions she has made. It was by chance that Kagome came to the little shop when she did. The owner of the shop, Yamanaka-san, was going to retire and leave the store to her daughter Ino. When Kagome heard the news she instantly offered her assistance. For some reason both mother and daughter looked surprised. Kagome couldn't understand why. She was always in the shop talking with Ino or Yamanaka-san. With some gentle persuasion Kagome got the job. She worked part time and whenever Ino had a mission Kagome would take full responsibility of the shop. Sometimes Yamanaka-san came and stopped by whenever she was out shopping, which was almost every day. Today business was steady, but it being lunchtime only a hand full of customers have stopped by in the last few hours. It was a good time to restock and tend to the other flowers. Many of the flowers were in need of a good drink. Picking up her tin watering can she slowly made her rounds through the rows of flowers. The shop always brought peace to her soul. She felt at home in such a natural setting. She loved flowers. The little shop was wrapped in Kagome's aura. The flowers were soaking in her peaceful presents. Kagome gave her attention to the flowers in her care, but she knew she had an audience.

God this woman was beautiful. Her long black hair was cascading down her back like a waterfall. It looked like pure silk as it shined in the sunlight. Her skin was smooth. It sparkled with a light sheen of perspiration. Her neck was long and slender and begging to be touched. She was petite and shapely. She looked very delicate in a pale yellow sundress. The dress wrapped and tied at her side. It accentuated her hips by flowing away from her and ending at her knees. Her legs looked exceptionally long and gorgeous. Her tinny feet were encased in coral ballet shoes. It was all Kakashi could do not to smile at the woman as she practically danced among the flowers. She was very entrancing and then a devious light entered his eye as he approached the little woman. With his hands in his pockets and his eyes trained on the bounce black head, he entered the little flower shop.

Kagome could feel the presences movie languidly behind her; slowly strolling into the shop. She could feel eyes watching her intently. A grin spread across her face when the person stopped behind her.

"Yo" Kakashi wasn't astonished to find that the woman knew he was already here. It was a little annoying that she didn't turn around to great him, but he could let it slide this one time.

Kagome stopped what she was doing and with a little smile on her face she said "and hello to you too." Slowly she turned to great her customer. She was met with a very tall man. He had a stalk of silver hair flying off in one direction. His eye crinkled with his smile, but of course you couldn't really tell if he was smile because of his mask. His left eye was covered by his forehead protector. He was dressed in his ninja uniform, and for some reason he took her breath away.

"Um…can I help you find anything?" Kagome forced out. She could feel her cheeks getting warmer and an uncomfortable tightness forming between her legs. He was dangerously attractive. She knew she would have to watch out for him.

Kakashi saw her blush. If anything it made her more appealing. His smile widened "So, you know a lot about flowers?" He inquired.

She tilted her head to the side and she furrowed her brows in confusion. "Yes, is there something specific you would like to know?" Kagome couldn't guess what this man was getting at.

Kakashi took his hands out of his pockets and slowly took a step closer to her. "Well you see there's certain someone and I wanted to get them something unique. I thought I would start with some flowers maybe a nice meal and then go star gazing" Kakashi lifted a brow up suggestively, "So what do you think?"

Kagome was surprised. This wasn't exactly what she was expecting, but she didn't know what to expect from the man before her.

"Well I think I can help." Kagome said with a bright smile. She clasped her hands behind her back and bent forward and asked in a hushed tone "So what's the occasion?" She was curious.

It was Kakashis turn to look confused. "Does there have to be a special occasion to do something nice?" Can't he just be sentimental and get his woman flowers?

Standing up straight and unclasping her hands from behind her back, Kagome said "I guess not." She looked down bashfully; embarrassed for her assumption. Kakashi couldn't believe how incredible sexy she looked. He nearly groaned when she captured her own bottom lip in concentration. Fuck the flowers. Kakashi felt ready to pounce on this tempting goddess before him. She looked absolutely edible in her little dress. The dress hugged her curves gently. Her breasts were full and the dress plunged between them, showing off a modest amount of cleavage.

"What do you want them to say?" She asked, startling him out of his wicked thoughts.

"What?" He had no idea what this woman was talking about, but he had a feeling that it had nothing to do with what he was thinking. Talking and breasts, well you can guess. He had no idea that any woman could make their tits talk but at the moment he could care less as long as he could talk back to hers. They were exquisite. They looked like they could fit perfectly in his hands

"The flowers, what do you want them to say?" She was getting a little annoyed that he wasn't paying attention to her. It was painfully obvious where he was looking. Though it was annoying, she had to admit it made her ach in certain areas. He was ruggedly handsome and his gaze was so heated. A shiver of pleasure crawled down her spine.

His eyes snapped back to her face when she spoke. *It took him a second, but finally the words clicked. She was talking about flowers instead of what amazing talents she could do with her breasts. Kakashi had the decency to look a little sheepish, and then he gave her a sly smile.

"I wasn't expecting them to talk but all the better, right?" He knew what she was talking about, but she looked absolutely delectable when she was flustered.

Kagome signed and gave a gentle smile to him. "Flowers have meanings behind them. Like a Daisy means "gentleness". Purple Heather means "admiration". A Magnolia means "dignity" and a Sunflower means "devotion" She said as she walked to each flower respectively giving each a gentle caress as she passed by. "So what do you want to say?" She asked again.

Kakashi watched her as she walked through the flowers. She looked like she was floating; she was so graceful. He was enthralled by this delicate creature and surprised by her knowledge. There were many different flowers in the shop and he bet that she knew more than just the meaning behind everyone of them. He smiled at her.

He slowly walked to her; cautiously as if he didn't want to scare her away. "Happiness" He practically whispered the word. His gaze was smoldering. He was seductive and dangerous. He took another step towards her.

Kagome's eyes widened slightly as he took another step. A light pink blush brushed her cheeks. Her throat felt dry. She took a shuddering breath and slowly took a step towards a grouping of small white flowers.

"Baby's Breath. It," she stopped and took a breath, "it means happiness." She turned and reached for the flower. He was right behind her. She could feel the heat radiating off of him. He was making it hard to think. She was so aware of the extremely male presences behind her. She wanted to move closer to him. She wanted to feel his strong arms wrap around her. She nearly moaned at the thought. She glanced at him over her shoulder. He was watching her. He was so intense. She could barely take her eyes off of him. Forcefully she tore her eyes away from the gorgeous male to watch what flower she was grabbing. When she securely had the Baby's Breath in her hand, she turn to face him fully.

He gave her a sultry smile. He slowly trailed his eyes down her neck to the flowers she was holding close to her chest. Kakashi raised his hand to touch the flowers and in turn gently brushing against her hand. Kagome sharply inhaled at the first touch. He was so warm. His hand rough from battle but he was so gently. Kagome shifted her legs together to try and relieve the smoldering heat between her thighs. Kagome saw his smirk under his mask. She felt her eyebrow twitch in irritation. He knew exactly what he was doing to her. Two can play at this game, she thought.

Kagome smiled wickedly and let a soft groan pass her slightly parted lips. Her eyes fluttered closed. A tiny pink tongue quickly passes to dampen her suddenly dry lips. Kakashi's eyes were glued to the erotic sight before him. Her lips were tantalizing. They were soft and inviting. He was ready to give in, but he had to keep up this impromptus game.

Kakashi leaned in closer, "Faithful." His voice was low and sultry. Her blue eyes were locked with his. She blinked quickly and nodded. She watched him as she turned to walk slowly to a small group of blue flowers. The flowers were a little too high for her petite stature to reach, though try she might. A deep chuckle was heard behind her. She sighed and turned to look at him over her shoulder. He was right behind hear reaching for the flowers. The sly man pressed lightly against her as he leaned forward to get the desired flowers.

Kagome could feel his hard muscles shifting against her back as he plucked the flowers from its place and offered them to her. This time she could not help the moan that passed through her lips. This man was even more dangerous than she first anticipated. She heard him chuckle again and this time she felt it go through her whole body. Kakashi leaned down a leisurely inhaled her beautiful sent. She smelt like warm vanilla and something completely woman. It was extremely sensual.

Kagome was getting short of breath. She moaned again and leaned gently back into him. Her eyes were at half mast. It would be so easy to give in; to let him sweep her off her feet. Yet she reached for the flowers in his hand and it was her turn to be coy. She tenderly grazed his hand with hers while taking the flowers from him.

"What else?" She asked. Her voice was almost husky with her desire. She knew she would need a cold shower when she got home.

Kagome felt him hum behind her. The feel of his chest vibrating behind her had her closing her eyes in bliss. He ran his hand up her arm as he whispered, "Protector."

She sighed from the contact. This man was well versed in the art of seduction. She looked over her shoulder at him again, her lips up turned into a gently smile.

"That would be a Heather." She walked away from his embrace across the small shop to a white flower. She picked it up and turned to him, adding the beautiful flower to the ones already in her hand. She bit the inside of her lip and quirked an eyebrow up at him waiting for his next move. He didn't disappoint.

Kakashi walked up to the little woman and threaded his calloused hands through her silky hair. It fell smoothly between his fingers. "Beautiful" He said reverently. Her hair was as soft as he imagined. The sight before Kagome nearly took her breath away. He was so beautiful in that moment, caressing her hair lovingly. She smiled at him and now it was Kagomes turn to chuckle.

She slowly stepped out of his reach and said "Hibiscus. It's one of my favorites". Kagome stepped before a red flower not far from where she was already standing. She picked the flower up and added it to the beautiful assortment of flowers in her hands. She looked back at the man behind her and it was her that went to him. She was standing before him confidently and smiled. She looked into his eye and she saw something there.

"I love you." He said it so gently. His voice was so passionate it left her gasping. Kagome could find any words to say to the man before her. He practically took away her means of speech. There was a tightness forming in her chest under his gaze. She wanted to say it. She wanted to tell him that she loved him too, but she was committed and he knew it.

"Red Chrysanthemum" It slid passed her lips. This time she didn't turn to get the flower. She was rooted to her spot watching his reaction.

There were so many emotions flittering through her heart and she could see the same ones flashing in his eyes; longing, passion, and desire. It was overwhelming and heady. Kagome could feel more heat pool between her legs. This is what she wanted.

Kakashi's hand reached up and weaved through her hair. This woman was fascinating. She played their little game well. She was his siren call. This is what he wanted.

He pulled her closer to him. Their chests were touching. Kagome's hands were resting lightly on his chest. She leaned into him further. They were so close. She could feel his breath caressing her cheek through his mask. Kagome inhaled deeply. He smelled delicious; sandalwood and pine. He was mouthwatering.

Her eyes were slowly closing anticipating the kiss. Her lips were slightly parted. She was breathing heavy from anticipation. Her breasts where pushed more firmly into his chest with every breath she took. Kakashi was reaching for his mask as he leaned in even closer.

"Konichiwa Kagome, Kakashi. I see you're having fun." It was Yamanaka-san. She was laughing silently at the couple. They were too cute together. She has seen Kakashi around the shop ever since Kagome started. She didn't think that he has visited since Kagome started, which was rather surprising.

Both of them sighed in unison. Kakashi rested his forehead against Kagome's. He sighed one more time before kissing her forehead through his mask. He lightly laid a hand on her belly and smiled down at her. She looked beautiful all flushed. Kagome smiled brightly back at him and turned to Yamanaka-san. She smiled at the older woman standing in the door way.

"Konichiwa Yamanaka-san. How are you today?" Kagome asked. Kakashi ran his hand through her hair and laid it gently across her shoulder as he turned to Yamanaka-san.

"Oh, I'm doing fine. I just thought I would drop by and help out. I saw Ino. She said she would be here to take over in an hour or so." Yamanaka was watching the interaction between the two. Kakashi looked so soft next to Kagome. The sight melted her heart. Kagome was almost like a daughter to her, and to see her so happy made her heart sing.

"Thank you, I could use a hand. I would like to stock more flowers before Ino got her. I also have a few deliveries I have to get ready." Kagome turned to look at Kakashi. She smiled at him.

"I'll start on the deliveries. If you need me Kagome I'll be in the back." Yamanaka-san was walking passed the couple and heading behind the counter at the back of the shop.

Kagome looked up and said a thank you. She turned her full attention back to Kakashi. He was watching her intently. He smiled at her and ran his hand through her hair again. He loved her hair. Kagome sighed and leaned into his touch. Everything about this man soothed her.

Kakashi lifted Kagomes face to him, slipping his mask off he finally kissed her. Kagome's lips were soft and warm. He slipped his tongue out and tasted her lips. Kagome readily accepted him. Their lips moved gently together in a tender kiss. Reluctantly they pulled away. Kakashi smiled at her. Her eyes were dark with desire, and her lips were pouted nicely for him. Kagome blinked a couple of times and returned his smile. Kakashi felt a small kick on the hand that was resting on her protruding belly. Kagome giggled and placed her hand over Kakashis. Another kick landed on the couple's hand.

Kagome looked up at Kakashi. "He's very active. He must know his father's here." Kakashi smiled at Kagome and kissed her again. This beautiful woman kept amazing him. She was the most desired woman in all of Konoha and she wanted to be with him. He loved her completely. She was strong and wise, compassionate and kind. She could hold her own in a fight. She was absolutely perfect and she was all his, forever. After a year of marital bliss they were finally going to have their first baby. They both have been dreaming about babies since they got the news that they were expecting. The baby was almost here; one more month. Kagome looked ready to pop, and for some reason she insisted that she work at the flower shop. He would rather her stay home in bed with him all day. He could come up with a few things they could do, or a few places they could do it. She was the most beautiful woman he has ever laid eyes on, and even more so since she is going to have his child. It was still hard for him to wrap his mind around. Right now she was looking up at him with love and adoration. It boggled his mind, but he could do nothing else but love her in return.

Kakashi leaned down for one more kiss before he had to leave to find his team. No doubt they have been waiting on him for an hour or so. They would not be happy, but it was well worth it.

* * *

Alright so there's my first fanfic. I hope you guys like it. I would really appreciate getting reviews. Thank you so much for reading my story *bow*

~dgames


End file.
